User talk:Baron Zylo
--Flystar55555 23:48, 8 November 2008 (UTC) hi Hi, Im Hat Pop. since you and i are both ninjas, do you think we can meet and play some jistu? You can pick zone. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 02:20, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ok Ok, see you then. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 02:29, 22 December 2008 (UTC) slushy I cannot get to slushy, can you go to a different zone? --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 20:42, 22 December 2008 (UTC) The Awesomenes award! Hey, You're Awesome! Heres my award! --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] [[User talk:Metalmanager| Im Awesome, you're not, Deal with it!]] 21:24, 22 December 2008 (UTC) shiver I am on Shiver in the Dojo. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] TALK 2 DA HAT! 23:11, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Wanna vote For/Neutral/Against me? If you do, go here --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 18:38, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Woah, I see your a huge sonic fan, well, I am too! I have Sonic Underground, All 40 episodes on DVD, Sonic the Hedgehog:The Movie, and LOADS of the games. And I see you don't have Sonic Unleashed, I got it for christmas on the PS2 and its AWESOME! Finally someone that I can share my Sonic-Wisdom with! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 19:05, 29 December 2008 (UTC) DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING! I haven't finished it yet! --Metalmanager [[User talk:Metalmanager|''Talk to me!]] 19:11, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Shining Force? I can see you're a Sonic fan. Might I assume your name refers to the amazing wolfman from Shining Force I? If so, congratulations, you're officially my favorite user here. 05:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Awesome. Shining was always one of my favorite series- I finally got all the Saturn ones over torrent. (Normally I prefer to buy my games, but some of these are import only, and in any case VERY expensive- and I'm VERY much broke thanks to college!) 05:56, 1 January 2009 (UTC) The new games have precious little in common with the old school ones. Still have some good character designs though- Neige is hot! =D 06:29, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Better yet, a full remake of all 3 scenarios of Shining Force III, just a direct translation of scenarios 2 and 3 from the original Japanese, but with high res models. Scenario 3 is only roughly translated to this day, and being on the Saturn somewhat hindered the 3 dimensional goodness. Not to mention I've already played through 1 and 2- they're easily played with even dial up. 3 is MUCH harder to find, I had to get into a private tracker site just to get on. 06:51, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Hey... I know I have never talked to you before, but that is AWESOME you are a Sonic Fan!!!!! :D --'◄Steelers Fan11 ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 18:08, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you want me to make you a signature??? I make the best!!! I am a Sonic Fan too!!! I almost beat Sonic Heroes! --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 18:17, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Free Signature! Baron Zylo SONIC RULES! Thx. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 18:44, 28 January 2009 (UTC) The blue means Sonic, the Gold means Tails and the Red means Knuckles. --'►Steelers Fan11◄ ◄PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 18:44, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Uh...Another Sonic fan?! OMG!!!!! I '''L O V E' Sonic! To the extreme! I don't have every single game, but I seriously love our blue hedgehog! P.S. who is your favorite Sonic character? Mine is Tails!--User:DigiSkymin Who do you like the most? Which voice actor did the best job in Sonic's voice, Jason Griffith or Ryan Drummond? P.S. You might think I'm crazy, but I think I prefer Jason Griffith. I really don't know why, maybe because I've played a lot more games with Griffith as Sonic's voice actor. And his voice greatly improved in Sonic Unleashed(My bro thinks he sounded a bit more aggressive in that game). Anyways, I really don't think it matters that much. I mean, who cares about the voice actors when we enjoyed a franchise so much? P.S.S. Sonic is our Hedgehog! -DigiSkymin You have Chronicles too?! Me too! I've played through that game like six times!(seriously! I've counted it!) Anyways, my Sonic is like level 28 or something, and I have all the chaos collected on my second playthrough.And uh I need some help. Why is my Sonics attack higher than Knuckles or Amys? I gave them all a Nocturnus Blade and Sonics attack went waaayyy high! P.S. Cream is CHEAP! -DigiSkymin Yo Baron! I know that we both loves our hedgehog, so I'm thinking that maybe we can be friends! Just tell me where you wanna meet up and what time! I hope you acept the friend invite! P.S. I love to listen to game musics! Especially ones from Sonic and Knuckles, Sonic Heroes, and Sonic Unleashed! -DigiSkymin Lets meet up right now! Super Bowl Partay It's Tommorow! Come Here For More Details! --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 18:19, 31 January 2009 (UTC) bday party im going to have a bday party! if u want to join, just click here! Pingali Moi 15:25, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Digi's Birthday Party! Hi hi! It's me, DigiSkymin a.k.a Chasm415 speaking! I'm holding a birthday party in my igloo on April 15,2009! I'm gonna have lots of cool stuffs in my igloo, but don't expect me to show you a sneak peek!(I really don't want to spoil the suprise...) This party is going to rock! For more informations, please go to my user page. Have fun! --DigiSkyminYo Tails! Wait up! P.S. During the party, please don't go into my room =) Thanks! Spyro?! Spyro is awesome! I like Cynder better though. P.S. Why is your Yellow puffle named Spyro? -DigiSkymin please join my new band! I've created my own band! It's called the "CP Supreme" and I'm recruiting members! One really important thing about my band: It does not include singers or dancers and all the songs are non-lyric and are remixes that can be found on Youtube! Sounds interesting? Well, visit my page for more details! --DigiSkyminSonic is da ruler of video games! Your pictures With Dictator Turtleshroom's new law it forbids SONIC PICUTRES D=--Knuckles the EchidnaTalk to Knux 15:53, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Same thing i said.--Knuckles the EchidnaTalk to Knux 16:21, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Express your sonic self http://sonic.wikia.com I will be there =D--Knuckles the EchidnaTalk to Knux 16:27, 7 June 2009 (UTC)